The invention relates to a pivot bearing housing for the shift lever of an automobile transmission with a reverse lock having an abutment for the locking member, on the shift lever, which can be moved clear of the abutment for putting the transmission into reverse.
Shift levers for vehicle transmissions and more especially for private cars with a reverse lock intended to prevent the driver from unintentionally putting the transmission into reverse, are in general use. As a rule they comprise a locking member which so cooperates with an abutment on the pivot housing, in which the shift lever pivots, that the shift lever may only be shifted into the position needed for reverse after the locking member has been moved clear of the abutment, something made possible by an actuating part on the shift lever. The abutment for the shift lever is formed on the pivot housing as such.